Man of Steel
Man of Steel is the title of an upcomming super-hero movie based on the DC Comics character Superman. It will be Directed by Zack Snyder and produced by Batman film series creator Christopher Nolan, his wife Emma Thomas and Charles Roven. The story and screenplay was written by David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan. It will star Henry Cavill as Superman and will be released June 14, 2013 and in IMAX. Sypnosis Clark Kent/Kal-El is a young twenty something journalist who feels alienated by powers beyond anyone’s imagination. Transported to Earth years ago from Krypton, an advanced alien planet, Clark struggles with the ultimate question – Why am I here? Shaped by the values of his adoptive parents Martha and Jonathan Kent, Clark soon discovers that having super abilities means making very difficult decisions. But when the world needs stability the most, it comes under attack. Will his abilities be used to maintain peace or ultimately used to divide and conquer? Clark must become the hero known as “Superman,” not only to shine as the world’s last beacon of hope but to protect the ones he loves. Plot Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman **Dylan Sprayberry as young Clark Kent - age 13 **Cooper Timberline as young Clark Kent - age 9 *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as Gen. Dru-Zod *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Richard Schiff as Emil Hamilton *Harry Lennix as Gen. Swanwick *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Michael Kelly as Steven Lombard *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Jack Foley as Pete Ross *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordman Planets *Earth *Krypton Locations Countries *United States of America *Canada Places *Smallville *Metropolis *Arctic Circle Other *Daily Planet Building *Kent Farm *Fortress of Solitude *Edwards Air Force Base *Metropolis Train Station *House of El Observatory *House of El Armory *Smallville Elementary School *Smallville Town Hall *Smallville Fire Station Vehicles *Fortress of Solitude *Kal-El's Spaceship *Black Zero *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Humvee *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Hughes OH-6 Cayuse *Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Organizations *Daily Planet *United States of America Armed Forces *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Metropolis Police Department *Smallville Police Department Quotes *''"It's not from this world Clark. And niether are you"'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun. In time you will help them accomplish wonders."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El *''"My father told me that if the world found out who I really was, they'd reject me. He was convinced that the world wasn't ready. What do you think?"'' - Superman to Lois Lane *''"You have to keep this side of yourself a secret."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"I have so many questions. Where do I come from?"'' - Kal-El to Jor-El *''"You've just got to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be Clark. Whoever than man is good character or bad. He's going to change the world."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent Trivia *This is the second time that a Batman film series creator has taken over the Superman film project. This happened when original Batman film series creator Tim Burton was attached to the Superman project back in 1995, eventually leaving for Sleep Hollow after spending $30 miliion on production. *Comic book writer Mark Millar planned a trilogy of films, running to eight hours, which would chronicle the life story of Superman. He had pitched a sequel idea whilst Bryan Singer was still attached, but due to his association with Marvel Comics, was turned down. *David Goyer, James McTiegue, Jonathan Nolan and Chris Columbus were all linked with Directing the movie. *The actual shortlist for Directing was: Zack Snyder, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves, Jonathan Liebesman, Darren Aronofsky, Ben Affleck and Duncan Jones. Zack Snyder was chosen as the eventual Director. *Actors Henry Cavill, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer and Matthew Goode were considered to play Superman. Henry Cavill was chosen to play Superman. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. See Also *Rumors *Kal-El Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Movies